


[Podfic] We Like Mike

by Podphile



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Drunken Confessions, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podphile/pseuds/Podphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We really, really do. Or, a few things John and Sherlock will never do, except in this story</p><p>(Podfic of cathedral_carver's story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] We Like Mike

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Like Mike](https://archiveofourown.org/works/626492) by [cathedral_carver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedral_carver/pseuds/cathedral_carver). 



I'm so glad cathedral_carver granted me permission to record her story! I hope it was worth the wait. I had such a fun time recording it. If I were to do a blooper real, it would just be filled with outtakes of me bursting into giggles periodically at the silly antics of our heroes. As always, feedback of any kind is extremely welcome.

Runtime 32:31  
mp3 file downloadable from mediafire:

[[Podfic] We Like Mike mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/?0r6xngmfz2v3u5e)


End file.
